


氧气

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	氧气

-黄昏是我一天中视力最差的时候，一眼望去满街都是美女，高楼和街道也变幻了通常的形状，像在电影里……你就站在楼梯的拐角，带着某种清香的味道，有点湿乎乎的，奇怪的气息，擦身而过的时候，才知道你在哭。事情就在那时候发生了。

我看见他从浴室里出来，肌肉上的水珠还没来得及擦干，我的视线被其中一颗，从脖子滑到脐下的水珠吸引。随着他走动的步伐，水珠滚进白色湿毛巾里。湿毛巾用来做什么，在小时候我用它擦掉偷涂的口红，十三岁时我擦去梦遗的痕迹，现在它成为遮羞布，但它再也不在我的想象之中，他是属于姚琛的羞耻。

姚琛应该已经注意到了我的视线，我喉头滚动咽下口水的吞咽声被放大了，落在房间里就像气味一样扩散开来。他是怎么想的，他怎么能就站在那里，擦头发，收拾桌面，做一些毫无意义的事情。性的意味像热水一样沸腾在我的心上，将我才洗过澡的皮肤蒸腾。我整个人散发着炙热的气息，就像十八岁不能控制自己勃起的孩子。

但表面上，我仍然等待他自投罗网，我甚至面无表情端着switch。在我看来，姚琛是喜欢我的，否则他不会主动提出和我一起住，不会黏住我，不会像现在一样，故意赤裸身体，被我看来看去。

他心里的我是怎么样的，怎么样的我被他喜欢着？或许在明天他就不再喜欢我，因为过了今夜，我和他，我们都注定不同了。

那他一定不会再喜欢我了。

想到这里我很颓丧，因为姚琛注定喜欢我了，但在那之后，我是否还喜欢他呢？他走过来，身体发出和我类似的气息，充满混沌多元的欲望，脏兮兮的，粘稠浓郁。

我叫他过来坐，坐到我旁边，随便找了什么借口，不会打游戏或者找不到灵感之类的废话，不重要，重要的是他听话的坐过来。我们的气息在交接的那一刻变得分外浓郁，但我想，我们是不同的，因为他总是比我乖一点。他的头发还没有干透软趴趴的垂下来，发尾炸开，这样看他还是太听话了，我从半躺着的状态直起身来，我们赤裸的皮肤贴上，他开始后退，他没有之前那么听话了，这是一些正常的招数吗，至于是什么招数，交媾的招数，接吻的招数，都被我抓进手里含在嘴里。

姚琛的嘴巴像女人一样，一样软，又很多唾液，我的舌头沉溺在他温热的口腔里，舔过他私密的齿列，他的蝴蝶骨被我的手掌完整的包裹住，我感受到每舔他一次，他就颤抖一次，我的手掌因为他的激动而变得潮湿。我偷偷睁开眼睛看他，他温顺的闭上眼睛，或只是我认为他温顺，连泪痣也变得温顺起来，成为某种开端的隐喻。

他胸口的肌肉有节奏的起起伏伏，像夜晚被云朵盖住的山峦。姚琛的乳头像鸟一样在圆满山峦里探出头，这让我很想掐一下，然后我掐了。姚琛一定很疼，他的牙齿磕到我的舌头，我感觉我的舌头要流血了，但我还是没有放开他，甚至我更进一步，像强盗一样抢走了他口腔里所有的空气。

我的鸡巴硬得快炸开了，这太不像我了，但事实上，在我们气味交接的那一刻，我就硬得不行了。我有些痛苦，显然他也发现了。他有些无措，看起来他以为这场性事是完全由我主宰的，但现在我自愿将权柄交予他手里。

“张颜齐…”

他叫我的名字，尾音消失在舌尖，变得轻柔，彷徨得像撒娇。

“姚琛，帮我舔”我可能被他影响了，我说话也变得温柔又脆弱，说出来好像是恳求垂怜的蝴蝶。我竟然认为自己是蝴蝶，我将乖戾都乖乖的藏起来，像小兽藏起了尾巴，看起来可怜巴巴的，至少姚琛会觉得我可怜巴巴的，因为他亲了我下垂的眼角，他身上散发出奇妙的奶味，让我的心因为这个简单的亲吻变得无限柔软。

姚琛跪在床上，剥开我的裤头，裤头在我看来太碍事了，让我想起不懂风情的八岁男孩，纸飞机上写情书的八岁男孩，但现在我就是八岁男孩，我是姚琛的八岁男孩。我的性器打在他的脸上，龟头的粘液蹭在他的侧腮，他的耳朵变得非常红，这让我有些得意，嘴角漏出轻飘飘与唇瓣摩擦的笑声。他抬起头来看我一眼，说不清楚是懊恼还是讨厌，我摸上他的后脖颈，安抚他的同时将他的脸贴近我的性器，我发誓我并没有用多大力，客观来说，一定是姚琛自己低头了。

我的龟头被含住的那一刻身体如同过电一般抖动了一秒，之前亲吻过的嘴唇亲吻我的鸡巴在我看来有些滑稽，但这些并不重要，重要的只有姚琛的嘴正含着我，我的鸡巴被他一点点吞进了黑甜的漩涡里，这太神奇了，其实在此之前我也没有被口交的经验，我想姚琛也没有口交的经验，在这一点上，我们有惊人的巧合，就像他含住我的玩意的时候我甚至料到了他必定傻傻的妄想把整根吞进去。 

在夸口这一点上，我从不畏惧，battle的时候我提到我的鸡巴有二十厘米，至于它到底有多长我也没闲到真正去量一遍，但此时它足够成为让姚琛为难的宝贝了，不是为难，是哭泣。

我看见姚琛的眼尾从睫毛的颤抖变成水打湿的泅结，这令人想起玻璃，花瓣，草茎，所有一切纯洁天真又脆弱的东西。但含住我鸡巴的人是一个男人。我清楚的、在头脑里跳跃着欲望的舞步的时候意识到，姚琛是男人，和我一样是个男人，我们在同样的地方生活，被所有人同样的对待，也正因如此，我们也才会住在一起，他才会给我口。

太矛盾了，最终、因为他是男人，他含住了我的鸡巴。矛盾就像我抬起姚琛的下巴把自己喂得更深一点，龟头甚至捅进他的喉咙里，让他抑制不住的干呕，脆弱的眼泪终于从他眼眶里流出来。他像受辱的战士，叛国的大将，奔丧的寡妇，他是世间一切矛盾体的集合，他勾引我心底粘稠的欲望，这是凌虐吗，是审判吗，是绝望吗。我的回答是不。

因为我是带给他一切体验的男人，单纯的痛苦是不足够的，我要给他痛快，给他欢乐，让他成为一个十足的男性，在他意识到自己是我的雌性后。

姚琛发出支支吾吾的声音，眼睛眨巴眨巴，我想他确实有些难受了，他的眼神可怜巴巴，眼睛好像在说张颜齐我好讨厌你，我确信他难受了，我也确信这是他对付我的手段。他是明白的，他是最清楚我的。我心软了，我觉得我是有些喜欢他，只有喜欢能遏制住欲望。我退出一点，让他有喘气的空余，我仍然扶住他的下巴，埋下身为他额头奉送一个轻佻的吻。是轻佻吗，姚琛看着我，眼泪一滴一滴滚过脸颊，泪水的痕迹缱绻而温柔，像风一样。

我对他说，乖，不哭。

他的口腔似乎因为我的安抚变得更加柔软，任我在里头横冲直撞，姚琛的舌尖舔过龟头，粘液沾上他的舌尖，他不得不吐出舌头，我确信他是故意的，他一定知道怎样勾引张颜齐。他扶住我的鸡巴，用可爱的舌头舔舐棒体。

老天爷，他到底从哪里学来的这一套，张颜齐在心里尖叫，又爽又酸。他的眼神为什么还可以那么无辜，这令我暴躁，萎靡，一蹶不振，但我的鸡巴还是挺着，甚至在被他舌头舔过青筋后有想射精的欲望。姚琛好像突然掌握了玩弄张颜齐的技巧，他圈住我的鸡巴，用舌尖细细舔过一遍龟头的凹陷，又亲吻了我的睾丸。

这太操蛋了，我操。

我想射。

准确的说，我一直有想射精的欲望。太坏了，这太坏了，姚琛。我跟姚琛说，你好色，你太坏了，你怎么可以这样。你掐住了我的精腺。我的命攥在他手里。

我们的关系颠倒了，姚琛是掌握牵引绳的主人，我是被管教的野兽。算了，无所谓了，因为我想，我喜欢他，就像我的鸡巴喜欢他的嘴巴。就算我是野兽，他也是我的雌性。

我想射。我可怜巴巴求他，是的，我又可怜巴巴了。我是被驯服的动物。

他抿起嘴露出矜持的笑，在我看来这色情又淫荡。他的口腔又包裹住我，我知道这是他的默许。

精液就像雪花，就像太阳，就像我的一年四季，像我长大，变老，我的眉头松开，享受折磨后痛快的高潮。姚琛的嘴里含着我的精液，太多的液体从他的嘴角溢出，他眼睛睁圆，仿佛在问我多久没有射过了，是不是还是处男。

咽下去。我有些恶趣味，但姚琛显然没有不乐意。他的喉结那么不明显，在吞咽精液的时候也看不见滚动。

我于是对姚琛说。

你是我的女人。

凌晨三点我摇醒睡在我怀里的姚琛，问他怎么这么会口，是不是给别人口过。姚琛不正面回答，好像因为我吵醒他很不开心的样子，没有得到答案的我也很不开心，决定明天不要喜欢他。


End file.
